


Desolate Enthrallment

by Fauxlyx



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Choking, Crying, Cum Bathing, Demon Deals, Demon God Lucio, Demon Lucio, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fear, Fur, Goat Demon Lucio, Innocence, Loneliness, Magic, Master/Pet, Nonbinary, Oral Sex, Other, Pain, Porn, Present Tense, Rape, Rituals, Scratching, Sexual Abuse, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stolen Innocence, Stolen virginity, Summoning, Swearing, Tentacles, Terror, Two Cocks, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, dual cocks, non consensual sex, nonbinary sex, third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxlyx/pseuds/Fauxlyx
Summary: On Permanent Hiatus—In another world and another lifetime, Violca finds themself abandoned and alone, hated by everyone for reasons beyond their knowledge, and desolately alone, their one friend having died years ago. Sick of being so lonely, they do theonething their friend had told themneverto do—they use one of the forbidden texts to cast a spell, summoning a demon, with the intent on asking for the power to make people respect them. The beautiful demon doesn't give them power, but he does give them more than they'd bargained for.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	1. Desperation

Staring out the window in the little hole in the wall they’ve occupied brings no emotion into their heart—Violca watches as the rain patters against the cracked, dusty glass, and then turns back toward the mass of things they’ve got stacked on the shelves, most of it gathering dust like the window. Their eyes drift over the books, the candles, the gemstones, and the herbs, their heart clenching in their chest.

Their little home used to be an abandoned library, and the books littering the numerous shelves are the _banned_ spellbooks, ones that the city had forbidden—they’d been locked inside, forgotten, until Violca settled in.

_I’m sick of being alone._

They pad to the tallest shelf, staring up into the darkness, and then grasp the ladder leaning against it, beginning the climb to the top shelf—the scariest book they’d found, they’d put it as far away from themself as they could, higher than all of the rest.

_I’m sick of being powerless._

They climb the last few rungs, reaching, stretching, until the black, leather-bound book falls into their fingers, the blood-red gem gleaming at them from the cover.

_I’m sick of being forgotten._

Their only _friend_ had died a long time ago—they barely remember him. He had a nasty mark on him, a spell gone wrong, he’d said, but would never elaborate beyond that. Yet another spell gone wrong claimed his life, leaving Violca ostracised, feared, _hated_ by the people of the city. Leaving them _alone_. _It’s been what... Five years, now...?_ They stare down at the cover of the book in their hands. _I don’t remember why... He said to never use a book like this..._

They slide back down the ladder, landing hard on their feet, and then flip to the page—the one with a spell that had been scribbled out. They glare down at it, still able to make out most of the words through the thin, translucent layer of ink spread across the paper, and read the requirements. _Candles, nightshade, numerous other deadly plants... And blood... I have them all._

Violca gathers the required plants, a knife, and candles, settling in before the circle that someone had carved into the old, wooden floor—a circle with a star and odd runes that they couldn’t read. They set a candle at each point of the star, lighting each one with a spark from their fingertips, and then mix the powdered plants in a bowl, placing it in the center. _Now for my blood..._ They take a breath, grasping the knife, focusing their intent as clearly as they can in the forefront of their mind... And then slice into their wrist, the cut vicious, jagged, making them scream as it spurs out, and then gushes, pouring into the bowl, splattering across the entire circle.

They fall backward, landing hard, their vision wiped out by a crimson flash, the silence washed away by a thunderous bang, and then there’s a _rip_ , a crack that appears in mid-air, opening wide, tall, easily twice their height... And as their eyes adjust to the brightness, their hand shielding them from the harsh light, a shadow steps through the portal, silhouetted, at first, and then becoming clearer as the crimson light fades.

A demon, _almost_ as tall as the portal had been, covered from the shoulders down in the most beautiful white fur that Violca has ever seen, with onyx horns twisting up from his head, and long, pointy ears—he’s _beautiful_ , almost _sinfully so_ , with silky, blonde hair, glittering, silver eyes, intensified by sclera that are as red as blood. His front is bare and human-like, his entire anatomy exposed to the chilled air. His mere presence sends a pang of terror through them, and they sit frozen, staring up at him.

Their eyes are locked on his, their voice failing them as they move their lips to speak.

He smirks down at them, crouching down to trail his long, slender fingers across their cheek, the golden tips of his pitch-black nails leaving little scrapes on their skin. “Now, now, little witch.”

“I—I’m not a witch—” They swallow, their heart twisting. _Maybe I shouldn’t have said that—!_

But the demon chuckles, simply digging his claws into their jaw. “I don’t care _what_ you are. Why have you summoned me?”

“I—” They cut off, exhaling softly, and then inhale a breath of bravery. “I’m sick of being lonely—”

“Oh? You summoned _me_ because you’re _lonely?_ ” He draws them to their feet, towering over them once he’s standing at his full height again. “That’ll be the _easiest_ deal I’ve ever made. What’s your name?”

“Violca... W-what do I have to do?”

He opens his mouth, his razor-sharp teeth glinting in the dull light. “Strip.”

“What...?” Violca stares up at him, suddenly blank, their terror overridden by their new sense of confusion.

“Your clothes, take them off.” His smirk falters as he inspects them, and then grows to twice the size it had been before. “ _Ohh. You’re a virgin._ ” He chuckles again, darkly, the sound pleased. “This is going to be _fun_.” He reaches down, sliding his finger between their breasts, his claw easily ripping the fabric of their corset away from their flesh. “If you’re not going to strip by yourself, I’ll help you.”

They gasp as their tops flutter to the floor, leaving their torso bare, exposed to his hungry gaze. “W-why do I have to be naked for you to give me power...? H-how will this help me make everyone _respect me?_ ”

“Darling, you don’t _need_ everyone to respect you, you don’t need _power_. When _I’m_ done with you, you won’t feel _lonely_ anymore.” His eyes dip to their pants, his claw trailing down their front. “ _Remove them._ ”

Violca shivers, their hands lifting to where their pants are tied around their hips, to where his claw is still lingering, and they slowly undo the laces, swallowing as the fabric slides away, leaving them bare to the demon before them. “N-now what?”

“Now?” The demon smirks again, his eyes watching somewhere _behind_ Violca.

They stare at him in confusion, until they feel something slithering up their legs and arms, binding them still and lifting them from the ground. “W-what is this!?” They struggle, gasping as crimson tendrils wrap around them, twisting and swirling around places they rarely ever touch, themself. As their terror returns, as their movement is restricted by the tightening tendrils, they look back up into the demon’s gaze.

He reaches forward, prying their jaw open with a single finger, letting one of the writhing tentacles slide into their mouth. “ _Now_... I fuck you.” He laughs darkly, bringing his face down beside theirs. “Don’t worry, little pet, you won’t feel lonely anymore, once I’m through.” He slides a tendril against their clit, trailing his finger down their front, across their nipples, around their belly, and then between their legs, smiling when he dips it into their first hole. “ _Ohh, you’re already so wet, darling._ ”

“I—” They try to speak, but the tendril in their mouth swirls deeper, gagging them as it slides into their throat. _W-what is he doing to me!?_

“You really _are_ a lonely little creature, aren’t you?” His tendrils squeeze their breasts, their limbs, and the one stroking across their clit slithers down, dipping into their moist hole, making them struggle harder against their bonds. “Shh, just enjoy it. It’ll feel _amazing_ , if you let it.”

Tears form in their eyes—they’ve never been touched like this. _I don’t know what to make of this...! It feels—it feels... So..._ They moan through the tendril in their throat, the sound choked and muffled. _Is this a demon thing!?_ They try to relax, but they can’t breathe, and as spots begin to form in their vision, they try struggling one last time, trying to reach for their throat.

“Oh, you’re no fun. I forget you humans need to _breathe..._ ”

The tendril recedes, leaving Violca coughing, still struggling to reach for their mouth, but otherwise relieved, staring in a daze at the demon. “W-what are you doing to me...?”

“I told you, I’m _fucking_ you... Well. Technically I’m _playing_ with you, I’ve gotta have a little _fun_ , first... So do _you_ , or it’ll hurt...” He smirks, taking his cock into his hand, stroking the already-firm length. “Not that I _care..._ I _could_ fuck you right _now_...” He looks around, glaring at the dust and damp. “But, uh, don’t you have anywhere _cleaner?_ A bed, perhaps?” He winks, sending a flush across Violca’s cheeks.

“U-upstairs...” They huff, glancing down between their legs. “W-why are you doing this...?”

“This is what you _asked_ for! You said you were _lonely_. I’m here, aren’t I? I promise, I won’t go back through that portal until you’re writhing in ecstasy, begging me to fuck you again, having _completely_ forgotten about that _loneliness_ of yours.”

“I—I don’t know what that word means...”

“Fuck? Oh, my darling Violca, _you will._ ” He smirks again, revealing all of his razor-sharp teeth, and then grabs Violca, throwing their tendril-tormented form over his shoulder, eyes dipping to where the one is still swirling inside them, making them fidget. “ _Ohh_ , if you’re enjoying that, you’ll _really_ love what comes next.” He begins deeper into the building, his eyes scanning for a way to the next floor—and then he _jumps_ , landing on the ledge that overlooks the library below. “Now to find your bed.”

“I—I don’t exactly have a _bed_...”

“Then your sleeping area, you _must_ have somewhere _soft_.”

Violca clutches at his silky fur, shaking their head into it. “N-next level, but the ceiling might be too low...”

The demon glares at what he can see of Violca. “Then I’ll just fuck you _here_.” He throws them down onto a table, a hungry glint in his eyes. “You _will_ move your sleeping area into a room I’ll _fit in_ once I leave. _I want your bed to smell like me_.”

They stare up at him, and then down at where his hands are, wrapped around his anatomy as he stalks toward them. “I—”

“It’s not a request. Now...” He grabs them by their hair, tipping their head back, chuckling when their mouth opens to release a whimper of pain. “I want you moaning my name—”

“I—I don’t know it—”

He sighs, his hand clenching tighter in their hair. “It’s _Lucio_ —but _you_ will call me _Master_.”

“ _Master—?_ ”

“ _Yes_. Good. _Just like that_.” He grips harder, bringing forth more tendrils to hold their legs apart, smiling cruelly as he aligns his cock with their hole. “If you relax like a good little whore, this won’t hurt... _Much._ ”

Violca tries to look down when they feel him against them, a pang of fear sliding through their veins, and then a scream of absolute _agony_ escaping them as he thrusts himself inside them. Tears form in their eyes, spilling over without hesitation, and they sob as he slides back out of them, their fingers and toes clenching in the air. For a moment, they think he’s done, that _maybe_ he’ll stop—and then he thrusts inside them again, just as hard as the first time, and then _again_ , the motion quickening with each thrust. They squeeze their eyes shut, but he tightens his grasp in their hair.

“ _Don’t_ look away from me. I want to see your face, I want to see every little thought that crosses through your mind, reflected in those eyes.” Lucio narrows his eyes as theirs slide back open, smirking again at the pain reflected back to him. “Tell me how much you’re enjoying this, moan for me.”

They sob, instead, his next thrust twice as hard as the last, sending a rolling wave of pain through their body. “ _I-it hurts...!_ ” They squeak, and then gasp at the rage that floods the demon’s eyes.

“I said to _moan!_ ” He slams them back on the table, bringing his knee up beside their hip, and thrusts into them again, each of his next words coming with a thrust harder than the last, “I want. To hear. You scream. My. _Name!_ ”

“ _Ahh—!_ ” They sob again, slowly looking up into his shining gaze, his next thrust driving what he wants out of them, “ _Master—!_ ”

“ _That’s more like it._ ” He leans in, pressing his face against their throat, his teeth scraping against their delicate skin. “Now. _Beg_. Beg me to fuck you harder. Beg me to make you _bleed_.”

They choke down the next sob that tries to escape them, struggling against the tendrils holding their arms to the table above their head. “I—” They swallow, wincing as his teeth nip into their flesh. “ _P-please—_ ”

“Please _what?_ ”

 _Stop—_ they squeeze their eyes shut, their tears rolling down their cheeks, and then take a quaking breath, forcing themself to speak again. “ _P-please... F-fuck me harder—_ ” A sob escapes them with the words, but Lucio sits up, grinning down at them.

“ _And?_ ”

“ _M-make me bleed—_ ”

“ _Yes!_ ” He thrusts against them, drawing the sharpest scream he’s earned yet from their lips, and again, pulling out completely and swiping his clawed finger up inside them, lifting it up for them to see with a smirk. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” He draws his finger across his tongue, licking it clean, holding their gaze the entire agonising time, and then slides down to his knees, bringing his tongue to where his cock had just been, tasting their blood from the source. “ _Mm_ —I haven’t tasted blood _this_ delicious in a _long_ time.”

Violca _finally_ relaxes as he continues to lick and suckle on them, their tears slowing and their breath trembling as they allow their eyes to fall closed. _This doesn’t hurt._

But Lucio bites down on their clit, a snarl leaving his lips. “ _Don’t_ fall asleep!”

They scream, a dry sob leaving their lips. “I—I wasn’t—”

“You better not. _I want you to feel every little thing I do._ ”

“ _Y-yes Master..._ ” They whisper their response, looking down into his eyes over top of their body. _I feel weird now..._

He smirks, standing back up, eyes roaming up their body. “Tell me what you want _now_ , my little pet.”

 _Want...?_ They stare up at him, their eyes still burning from all the tears they’d spilt. _I have no idea._

“Come now, you must have _something_ you want.” He leans in, knee back beside them on the table, letting his tendrils release their limbs, and presses the corner of his lips to their cheek. “ _You want me to keep fucking you, don’t you? You haven’t finished yet._ ”

“F-finished...?” Their voice shakes, as do their arms as they lift them, instinctually wrapping them around his back. _He’s so soft..._

“ _Regardless_ , I’m not done, yet.” He sits up, taking ahold of their arms as they slide away from him—they barely catch the new smirk that forms before he’s flipping them over, holding their wrists tight against the small of their back with a single hand, the other guiding his cock to their second hole. “Ohh, this is going to be such a treat for you, just _relax_ , pet.”

Violca is about to beg him not to—and then they feel something against their first hole again—something different. It doesn’t feel like one of the tendrils, but it’s _definitely_ not the same thing he’d put inside them before. “ _W-what’s that!?_ ”

“Oh, darling. You thought I only had _one cock?_ ” He snickers, dragging his fingers through their natural moisture and blood, and then up to their ass. “The benefit of being a _god_.”

 _God!? I thought he was a demon!_ Violca squeaks as he presses _both_ ‘cocks’ against them, the lower one slipping in easier than the upper. They scream as he forces himself inside them, another bout of tears and sobs escaping them uncontrollably at the new, excruciating pain in their behind.

“Shh, you’ll get used to it. You’ll be _begging_ me to fuck you like this again. _Trust me_.”

 _I doubt that...!_ They sob, inadvertently nuzzling his hand when it comes up onto their cheek. His hand is the only comfort they have as he thrusts into them, both holes stretching painfully beyond their capacity. _There’s no way I’m not bleeding... How is this going to make me feel less lonely...?_

But the demonic god behind them pays no mind to their torment, his claws sinking into their cheek as his head dips back, his own groans of pleasure escaping from his lips, and words that Violca can’t understand. He thrusts _harder_ , and then harder yet, the wooden table creaking unsteadily beneath them both. “ _Fuck—_ it’s been _so long_ since I’ve had a _virgin—_ ”

The longer he _fucks_ them, the more numb their body grows, and their tears eventually stop again, giving way to little moans of their own, the sound broken, half-twisted from sobs of pain. “ _Please—_ ”

Lucio leans in, pressing his lips to the back of their neck, a smirk twisting onto his face as he exhales. “ _Please what?_ ”

They’re about to say _stop_ , and then think better of it—there’s no way he’d stop, and no telling how he’d react. They inhale, just as a new sensation twists through their nerves, drawing an uncontrollable thought into their mind and onto their lips. “ _Please—don’t stop—_ ”

“ _Ahh_ —I _knew_ you’d come to love this!” He thrusts harder again, biting down on their neck as they scream out in pleasure.

“ _Don’t stop—_ ” They moan out, their fingers twitching against his wrist, their hands still pinned to their back. “ _Please—_ ” They scream out, cutting themself off, his motion coming to a halt after his next thrust, a hot sensation spilling inside them. “ _Ahh—_ ” They sob, shaking their head, fidgeting underneath him. “ _No—_ ”

“Oh... _Darling_.” He chuckles, his thrusts growing gentle. He nuzzles into their hair, kissing the blood from where he’d bitten them. “ _Enjoy how my seed feels inside you?_ ”

 _Seed...?_ They fidget, not sure what he means, and not sure how to respond. “ _Don’t stop..._ ” They practically whine, their body beginning to scream from the lack of movement. “ _Please..._ ”

“Oh pet, even _I_ can’t go on _forever_.” He sighs, pulling his cocks out of them as he stands back up, staring down at their bruised, sweaty, blood-stained form. “But I suppose...” He grabs them by their hair, drawing them up to their knees, and shoves his cocks in their face. “ _I can give you one last fuck._ ” His grin grows sadistic, watching the terror return to their gaze. “Open.”

“W-wha—” They barely get the word out—the second their lips part even a little, his fingers slide into their mouth, opening it as wide as it goes.

“Hm... So _tiny_... _I don’t want to break your jaw... That wouldn’t be fun..._ ” He takes his first cock in hand, holding it as he slips the second, pointier one into their mouth. “Just _relax_ , pet. _Suck_.”

Violca’s jaw is trembling, their whole body is, but as his fingers slide away from their lips, they seal them down over his cock, following his instructions and sucking on it, moaning as he begins to thrust it softly into their throat. _This one isn’t so bad..._ ”

“ _That’s a good little whore—_ ” Lucio groans, his thrusts picking up speed and depth, his cock sliding deeper down their throat. He chuckles when they gag, but he doesn’t slow—instead picking up the pace _more_. He slides his hand along the length of his other cock, tapping it against the top of their head. “ _Ohh—_ ”

 _I can’t breathe—_ tears begin to form in Violca’s eyes, falling when they squeeze them shut. They lift their arms from their sides, and as he thrusts deep enough for them to feel the tuft of golden hair that surrounds his cocks on their lips, they slide their hands into the silky white fur on his hips. _I don’t want him to stop—I don’t care, even if I die—_

He thrusts again, hard enough to bruise their lips, their nose bashing against the space between his cocks, and then slows, groaning out his pleasure again. “ _Damn—your pretty little lips are so soft—ahh—_ ”

Violca feels something warm dripping down their back from within their hair, and then in their throat, too—they feel like they’re going to drown, but they try to swallow it, coughing when he yanks his cock out of their throat, letting his _seed_ spill onto their tongue and down their front. _It’s disgusting...!_ They shudder at the taste, salty and nearly indescribable, slowly looking up to get some dribbled over their face from his still-oozing cock.

“ _That_ is gorgeous. I _love_ seeing my pets bathe in my seed.” He continues to rub his cock, grinning as it drains down Violca’s face. “Bathe in it—rub it into your skin.”

They shiver, slowly bringing their hands to their body, holding his gaze as they begin massaging his fluids onto themself.

“ _Like you’re bathing—and taste it! Eat it! Don’t waste it!_ ”

They blush, staring up at him, their hands pausing on their breasts. _Eat it...?_ They swallow softly, and with a trembling hand, bring their fingers to their lips, licking his fluids off of them. _It’s so terrible..._ They hold in a shudder, watching as his hand begins moving along his cock again, the pace quickening.

“ _Open your mouth—_ ”

Their face can’t get any redder than it already is as they obey his command, wincing as his hot seed pours onto their face and into their waiting mouth.

“Swallow it—”

They do—as much as they can, the rest dribbling down their chin and onto their breasts, where their hands are still working to massage it into their skin. They still feel afraid, but the terror has been dulled, and as the last drops of his seed spill onto their face, he dives down, slamming them back against the table again. They gasp, although the sound is caught up by his lips, slamming against theirs, his tongue driving down their throat. That terror returns, but this time, instead of crying, or struggling... They moan, their hands abandoning their own body in favour of his, their fingers clenching in his sinfully soft fur.

His lips work against theirs, his tongue lapping up his seed from within their throat, and when he feels their hands find his back, he brings his onto them, one claw stabbing into their nipple, and his other hand finding their throat, squeezing, choking them.

They begin to squirm, unable to breathe, scrabbling at his back in vain. _I-is he going to kill me...?_

But his lips part from theirs, his tongue receding from their throat, a smirk on his face as he meets their conflicted gaze. “ _Now_ how do you feel? Still _lonely?_ ”

They stare up at him, panting, their fingers spasming in his fur, and shake their head, not even thinking before they do.

Lucio chuckles, staring down at their filthy, blood and cum stained body, licking his lips at the vision of his new little pet, trembling with desire beneath him. “What do you _want?_ ”

“I—” Violca gasps out the word, and then pulls themself against his torso, nuzzling against his flesh. “ _I want you—I—p-please... Fuck me again—_ ”

This time, a full laugh escapes him, and he rips them away from him, standing up to his full height, towering over them. “ _Now_ I can go.” He turns, walking over to the railing, about to jump back down to the main floor.

“No—wait!” Violca covers their mouth after their outburst, flinching back at the glare in their new Master’s eyes when he stops. “ _P-please..._ ”

“I’ll come back, my little whore. Don’t fret.”


	2. Discountenance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violca is stuck with a new obsession in mind, desperately wishing their new Master would come back—when he does, however, all he wants to do is humiliate them. They run, gladly taking the _punishment_ he gives them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this took _forever_ to write, but it's here! I struggled with the one scene... I stepped on my own boundaries to write some of this, but here it is! Enjoy it, guys~ The next chapter is already begun, too.
> 
> And since the end notes from the *first* chapter are likely going to copy over onto this, I'm not going to put end notes. So I'll say it here~ Stay tuned for the next chapter, it'll come eventually! And the plot thickens~!

Violca sits on the table, staring after their new Master as he jumps over the ledge, listening to his hooves thunder across the floor, frozen there well after the crimson flash signals his departure. Their body is trembling, screaming for his touch, their mind both blank and racing at the same time. _Come back—_ they swallow, their first thought bringing tears with it. All of a sudden, that sense of loneliness crashes down on them again, and they’re lost for what to do next, until they remember the order he’d given them. _Move my bed..._

They shudder, shifting so they can slide onto their feet, but instead of standing like they’d planned, their knees buckle, sending them sprawling on the floor, their body beginning to betray the agony that his thorough fucking had brought them. They sob, rolling onto their side, glancing down at themself—they’re covered in his drying seed, their own drying blood, bruises beginning to form on the flesh beneath, the little cuts and scrapes from his claws still oozing as they begin to welt. _T-that was terrible. H-how can anyone do that to someone...?_

They reach up to their nipple, massaging where he’d stabbed them, shaking their head at their next thought. _Why do I want him to do it again...?_

Their body won’t move, no matter how hard they try to get up—it’s not broken, but it _feels_ like it is. _I can’t feel my legs..._ They try again, and then give up, slumping back onto the floor, and closing their eyes...

When Violca wakes up, they’re in twice as much pain as when they’d passed out, now in more places, more than they even realised existed, but their legs aren’t so numb anymore, and they’re able to pry themself to their feet, using the table to keep their balance. When their eyes fall onto the surface, though, they cringe. _That is a lot of blood..._ They look down at themself, and then swallow softly. _I’ve got to... Move my bedding..._

They stumble away from the table, finding the ladder that leads to the third level of their library. It’s not a far climb, but every time they lift their legs to climb the next rung, they wince, the space between them aching and throbbing, feeling _empty_. They duck their head to enter the crawl space, squinting at the bright sunlight filtering in through the only window, a skylight, yesterday’s rain still lingering on the glass.

Their eyes drop to their little nest, a pile of blankets and furs, none of which are even close to being as soft as their new Master’s. _Why can’t I get him out of my head...?_

Gathering them into their arms in a bundle, they nearly trip as they turn back to the doorway, letting them flutter down to the floor below. They sigh, staring at the mess of fabric scattered across the ledge, and then turn to the rest of their belongings—there isn’t much, a little chest with some jewellery, a small bamboo plant... They shake their head, turning away. _There’s no point in moving it all_...

Their eyes drift to the full-length mirror, and they can’t help but step in front of it, inspecting their body. Their auburn hair is a mess, their hair cuffs missing completely, leaving it free to curl around their shoulders—their body is patched with black and blue marks, torn with little red scratches and welts, and their skin, covered in his dried seed and their dried blood, looks a fright. _I need to bathe..._ They shudder at the prospect—there is no bath in the library, they’d have to pay to use the public baths, or bathe in the canal.

They tenderly touch themself, staring at the claw marks on their jaw, trailing their fingers over the bites, the bruises, the cuts... And then dip them into the tuft of hair between their legs—it hurts just to brush _against_ it, but they want to see. They grab the stool from beside the mirror, wincing as they sit down, and then spread their legs—they’d never looked at themself like this before, but the sight of their body, of the two holes leading inside them, torn, red, and swollen, stained with blood... _I want him to do that again..._

They sigh, blushing at their reflection, and then stand, turning away, carefully climbing back down to the ledge to gather up their bedding again, and then look around—only _one_ side-room would fit Lucio’s height...

It’s a room they always tried to avoid at all costs, but they’d rather not sleep in the main room. _People still sneak in here sometimes..._ They cringe at the thought, their eyes drifting to the front door, visible from the ledge, and then toward the black doors, engraved with gold at the end of the ledge. _That’s a dangerous room..._

Violca drags their bedding down to the doors, hesitating before them, and then twists the knob, pushing one of them open far enough to squeeze into the room. It’s pitch black inside, there _are_ windows, but they’re completely draped over with heavy curtains—they used to protect the contents of the room from the harsh light, many years ago, contents that have long since been gone.

They drop their bedding, save for a single fur, wrapping it around themself as they pad through the room, little runes, just like the ones carved into the floor downstairs, lighting up red as they walk by. _He’ll probably like this room..._

They clutch the fur around them with one hand, reaching for the drapes with their other, ripping them open to let the light through, illuminating the vast chamber—it’s tall, the ceilings more than high enough for Lucio, the sunlight glinting off of numerous hanging crystals and mirrors, casting a metallic, rainbow glow throughout the room. _Right now, it’s pretty, but..._ They shiver, their eyes drifting to the ruby inlay of the windows, in _very_ specific spots. _Tonight... This room is so creepy at night..._

They inhale, grabbing a pin from one of the shelves, a gold and ruby medallion that glints beautifully in the light, and pin the fur together around their shoulders—it _just_ reaches their waist, but their breasts are fully covered, so long as their arms stay at their sides. _Since I don’t have a shirt anymore... I’ll have to make one..._ They sigh, turning toward their bedding again, and then pace over, dragging it into the center, bundling it up in a nest-like mound, high and soft.

Once their nest is made, they scurry out of the room, sealing the door with a basic warding spell before they find their way back to the main floor. They retrieve their pants, sliding them in place, and then head to the door—they hesitate again, staring out the glass into the streets—this area of the city is nearly abandoned, but there’s still a few people around, and the idea of leaving half-bare makes them nervous.

They watch for a moment to assure that there’s no one around, and then duck out, sticking close to the buildings as they wander through the streets. It’s still early in the afternoon, but the next street is bustling with people—the beginning of the _habitable_ area of the city. They take a breath, darting past, and then continue through the abandoned section, making their way to the old canal.

There’s buildings on the other side of the canal, in districts not abandoned, but they always keep their windows shuttered, not wanting to see the run down district that Violca calls home. They stare up at them for a moment, glance around, and then tentatively slide the fur away from their skin, folding it neatly and then doing the same with their pants, setting them on the ground by the canal.

They look around again, and then climb down into the water—it’s shoulder-deep, ice cold, but it instantly begins eating at the filth clinging to their body. They sigh, leaning back against the wall, and begin scrubbing themself with their nails. _I wonder when he’ll come back..._ They let their fingers slide a little lower, wincing when they brush against the swollen skin between their legs. “ _Ow—_ ”

Violca sighs, letting their eyes fall closed, and tries to relax their bruised body, their fingers dancing over the swell between their legs. _It felt good... I want to feel that again... I want more..._ As a moan slides out of their lips, they hear footsteps in the alley behind them, heading their way— _human_ footsteps.

They don’t get a chance to open their eyes, the second they register the sound, they’re shoved under the water, a hand clenched tight in their hair. They struggle, reaching for that hand, trying to claw at it, trying to pull it away, _anything_ , just to get free, but they’re still so sore, so bruised... The water is blinding them, so they can’t even _see_ their attacker—it doesn’t take long before what little breath they’d saved escapes them, and just as they’re thinking they’ll drown, they’re ripped out of the water, thrown over the ledge of the canal, dangling over, up to their knees in the water.

They cough, burying their face in their arms, refusing to look back, not that they can, that hand is still clenched tight on the back of their head. _If you’re going to kill me... Just do it already...!_ They sob softly, lying limp against the ground, too sore to fight, and more than willing to give in.

“ _It’s no fun if you want to die._ ”

Violca pauses— _that voice._ It’s not as deep as they recall, and the hand on their head is _definitely_ human... But they’d never forget that voice. They begin to fidget, trying to pull away enough to look. “I—I don’t _want_ to—!”

“Good.”

They’re released, and as they roll onto their side, reaching into their hair, their eyes land on a _man_ , not the monster they’d half-expected, just as beautiful as he was last night, but the only demonic feature remaining is his eyes, still silver on red. “W-why...?”

“Why did I do that? Or...” Lucio smirks, following their gaze to himself. “Are you asking about my appearance?”

“B-both...” Their breath trembles, but they force themself to sit up, looking up at him with water-logged eyes. _He’s human...? How...?_

Lucio smirks down at his pet, using the point of his heeled boot to push them back against the cobblestone, standing on their chest. “You’d missed a spot, pet. As for this appearance... I can’t exactly walk around in my... Ah... _Typical_ form... _Yet._ ” He crouches down, placing his index finger where his heel had been. “Tell me how you feel _now._ ”

Violca stares at his finger, slowly lifting their gaze to his. “I—I... _Sore..._ ” They blush, their eyes drifting back down over his body—he isn’t naked like they are, like they’d _expect_ , but rather, he’s wearing a fancy, silken suit, as white as his fur, with gold trim and red accents, and the collar lined with fur—or rather, perhaps his own fur is poking through, giving it the appearance of having trim.

“Perfect! Good! That’ll make this more _fun._ ”

“What...?”

His smirk sharpens, his finger trailing down their body, slipping between their legs. He rubs their clit, his lips parting when they flinch, this time revealing more _human_ teeth than before. “ _Ohh... You’ll be begging in no time._ ”

“J-just do what you’ve got to...” They flinch again as he pinches them, but they don’t look away—they’re _afraid_ of looking away.

“What happened to _‘Master, please, fuck me again!’_ , Violca?” His fingers slide lower, slipping inside their tight, swollen hole. “Change your mind already? Need to be _reminded_ of just how _good_ you felt?”

They gasp, whimpering at the throbbing pain just his simple touch is causing. “I-it didn’t hurt this much then...!” Their voice squeaks out, their heart doing a flip at the look that it brings into Lucio’s eyes.

“You’ll get used to it.” He rams his hand in deeper, drawing a sharp cry from their lips, and then again, pausing when he’s as deep as he can go to watch the first tears slip down their cheeks, a chuckle escaping him. “Oh, come now, my arm _right now_ isn’t _nearly_ as big as my _cock_. Just _relax_ , _enjoy_ it.”

They stare at him, not sure what to say, not sure if they _should_ say anything. As their eyes begin to drift down, they notice the bulge in his pants, a flush coming to their damp cheeks. _I-is it as big as it was before...? He’s all humany now..._

“You want me, _don’t you?_ ” He chuckles, and then rips his arm out of their body, reaching to untie his pants. “Up onto your knees.” He stands again, pulling his cock out of his pants, wiggling it at them. “You know what to do after last time, I’d assume.”

Violca nods, shivering as a chilled gust sweeps through the alley, blowing over their soaked, bare form. “C-can’t we go back—”

“Shh—just suck my cock, _then_ we can chat all you’d like.” He chuckles, eyes locked on them as they crawl toward him on their hands and knees. “I just _love_ seeing my pets crawl like that. So pathetic, so submissive... So _beautiful..._ ”

They exhale a trembling breath, sitting back onto their heels, and grasp his cock in their hands, trying not to stare for too long before bringing it between their lips. _It’s not as big as it was before..._ They draw it deep into their mouth, letting it go back as far as they can before they gag, and then pull it out, licking the tip, and then along the length.

“Don’t stop, pet. You’ll know when I’m done.”

Violca nods, taking him into their mouth again, but this time, his hands slide into their hair, preventing them from pulling off. They suck on him for a minute, their lips sliding along his length, but he grows impatient, his hands clenching on their head as he begins to thrust into their throat.

Lucio ignores as they gag, his eyes slipping closed as he fucks their mouth, the same words that Violca can’t understand slipping from his lips again as he nears his peak. He thrusts harder, bringing tears to their eyes, and then holds their head as tightly to his body as he can, his entire cock down their throat as he releases his seed deep within it. “Ahh _fuck_ —”

They try to push him away after that, but he’s holding too tightly—when he finally lets them go, they fall to the ground, choking as they try to regain their breath. “W-why are you s-so rough...?”

He laughs, stepping on them again, pushing them onto their back as he stares down into their eyes. “It’s _fun_. Why else? I _love_ hearing you choke, or scream, or _beg_...”

Their hands wrap around his ankle, their eyes locked on his. “A-are you done...?”

“Oh, darling, _no_. _No..._ I was just _beginning._ ” He chuckles, one of his tendrils lifting their clothes from the ground. “I assume you did as you were told?”

 _Told...?_ They stare for a moment as he tosses the fabric over his shoulder, and then nod. “I—I did...”

“And that was?”

“T-to move my bed...”

“I want you to show me.” He twists his heel against their chest, and then removes his foot, nudging them with it. “Get up. Bring me back to your place.”

“D-don’t you know where it is...?” They cringe, prying themself back to their feet.

“But I want you to give me the _tour_ —show me around this dumpy district you call a home.” He winks, his eyes drifting along their bare form.

“G-give me my clothes, please...”

“Hm... _No._ ”

“H-how am I—”

“Naked.”

“What...?”

“You heard me. There’s not much to see around here, so you’ve got to give me _something_ to look at. Get moving.”

They just stand there, staring up at him, their jaw ajar and their cheeks flushed a bright pink. “You...” _He wants me to walk him through the bad part of the city... Naked...? No way!_ They shake their head, trying to snatch at _least_ their fur from his shoulder, but they’re pulled back as one of the crimson tendrils wraps around their throat.

“Ah—none of that, now. Be a good little pet and _walk_. Must I keep you on a leash?”

Violca gasps, reaching to clutch at the fleshy, wiggling thing that’s nearly choking them, fear entering their gaze as they meet Lucio’s. “W-why are you doing this...?” The tendril tightens at their question, making them gag.

Lucio clicks his tongue, rolling his eyes. “In a defiant mood today?” He pokes them in the chest, pushing them away from himself. “Walk.”

“B-but... There are _people...!_ ” They gasp at the look in his eyes, stepping back away from him. “F-fine...” Their heart twists, but they take another step back, and then turn, one hand still clutched at the tendril as they begin the walk back home. _This is humiliating..._ There is no sneaking past the main road this time, not with Lucio behind them, and Violca turns red as a few pairs of eyes turn toward them, trying to cover their breasts at least as those eyes slide over their body.

Lucio chuckles, his eyes sliding down to their ass when he sees the onlookers, and then back to them—he winks, and then smacks it, his handprint stinging red on their pale skin.

Violca squeaks, choking as the tendril tightens around their throat, making them stop walking again. Their eyes drift from the perverts in the street to Lucio, and they fidget as he pulls them back against his chest.

“Let’s give them a show, shall we?”

“B-but—”

“Shh—they’re _starving_.” He winks at the growing crowd again, his hand sliding down between Violca’s legs, his fingers brushing over their moist clit and sliding into their wet hole. “Moan for them, pet.”

“I—” They’re cut off by that moan he wants, unable to hold it in as his fingers wiggle inside them, their eyes half-lidded as they gaze across the staring men. _This is a terrible place to be caught like this..._ They moan again, and then look up over their shoulder, their gaze meeting their Master’s. “S-stop—”

“Oh, darling. I’m only getting _started_. I do _love_ an audience.” He grasps them harder, delighting in the sound it draws from them, his eyes flashing softly when he glances back at the men. “How would you like to try someone _else_ , my pet? So you _know_ how _lucky_ you are to have me?”

“I—I’d rather _not_...” They glance up at the crowd, fear in their eyes, their heart twisting at the new glow in the onlookers’ eyes. _What did he do to them...?_

“Too bad. I thought it would be fun. I don’t mind keeping you all to myself, though.” He frees his cock from his pants, brushing it against them from behind. “But I do _enjoy_ having multiple pets to play with.”

Violca stares as two of the enthralled onlookers step forward, trying not to react as the tendril slides away from their throat. They shiver, taking a breath when Lucio releases them—instead of waiting for him to finish shifting them, they push away, running back through the streets toward their home. _Like hell am I gonna allow that._ They’re barely through the door to their library when a pair of arms wrap around them, holding them still—the chest they’re pressed against is familiar and warm.

“ _You shouldn’t have done that, pet._ ”

“T-that was too _embarrassing...!_ ” They blush, trying to squirm away, gasping when he spins them to face him.

“ _I’m going to make you regret that._ ”

“N-nothing you do will be as bad as _that_.” They stand firm, trying to glare, but their fear taints their gaze. “D-do whatever you want.”

He chuckles, shoving them away from himself, his eyes roaming their still-bare form. “I don’t think I’ve _ever_ had a pet as... _Unique_... As _you_. I _like_ you.”

“L-like...?”

Lucio reaches out before they even realise he’s moving, his hand wrapping around their throat. “ _Show me where you moved your bed._ ”

They swallow, just _barely_ able to breathe, attempting to nod before he releases them. “I-it’s on the next floor...”

“Next...” He glances up to the balcony, grabbing Violca by the hair on the back of their head, dragging them into the next section over, until he finds the stairs. “ _So damn inconvenient in this form..._ ” He grumbles, almost too low for them to hear.

“W-why don’t you switch back, then?” They _almost_ regret suggesting it, but he laughs.

“I’d _love_ to.” But he doesn’t elaborate more, dragging them up the stairs. “Where—”

They point, wincing as his grip tightens. “T-that one—” They point at the elaborate doors, squeaking as his nails dig into their scalp.

“ _Ohh, I like that room._ ”

“Y-you haven’t even seen the inside yet—”

Lucio doesn’t respond, dragging them over to the door, and then shoves them forward, toward it. “Open it.”

“Jeez...” Violca huffs, cautiously reaching for the knob, taking a breath before opening the doors. They barely have them open before he grabs their hair again, pulling them into the room.

He stares wide-eyed at it, a smirk spreading across his face. “ _I do like this room. I know this room._ ”

“W-what...?”

“I remember this room! It was, oh... A century ago, in mortal time...?” He glances around, eyes landing on the pile of furs that make up their bed, and then shoves them over onto them. “Fuck time.”

“I—” They barely get the word out before he begins stripping his clothes off, hurriedly dumping them on the floor as he walks over. “W-what do you mean, a century ago?”

“Oh, darling, did you think you were the first to ever summon me?” He drops down, pushing them against the furs as he crawls over top of them, his teeth finding their throat. “ _This place has more history than you realise._ ” He grinds against them when they moan, biting harder, breaking open a wound from the night before and relishing in the blood that fills his mouth. “ _You’re so delicious..._ ”

They fidget, although their motion is limited with how he’s holding them. Now that there isn’t an audience, their body is screaming for his touch, every second more a taunt, making them feel alone again. “ _Please—_ ”

He chuckles, pushing up to meet their gaze, and then dives in to steal a kiss, his fingers working down between their legs. “You could have had it earlier, if you hadn’t run away.”

“N-not in front of those creeps...!”

“ _Next time, you won’t be running away._ ” He sits up, glaring down at them, but grins again when they flinch at his touch. “Ohh, you’re going to be _so tight—_ you’re so _swollen...!_ ”

Violca squeaks, their body unconsciously trying to fidget away, but Lucio grins down at them, forcing his way between their legs.

“You can’t say you don’t want it.”

“I—”

“You were _begging_ a moment ago.” He barely takes the time to align himself, thrusting his cock into them and moaning at their cry. “ _I love that—_ ” He grinds against them, inside them, gazing into their fearful eyes as they stare at him. “Good—you remembered not to look away.”

“I-it—”

“Shh— _don’t talk._ Just enjoy it—”

They nod, shivering, a blush painting their face as they glance down to where they’re connected with him. _It doesn’t hurt this time._

“You like watching?”

They squeak again, their eyes darting back up to his. “I—i-it’s just—”

“ _You can watch all you’d like._ ” He winks, grinning at their expression when he thrusts into them again. “ _I think you’re the cutest I’ve had in a while—_ ”

Violca blushes, unable to muffle the next moan that’s drawn from them. “I—I’m not cute—”

“ _Darling._ You’re _adorable_.” Lucio groans, dipping down for a kiss, swallowing their moans as his tongue dances with theirs. “ _Ohh_...”

“ _Master—_ ” Their moan comes out against his lips, earning them an excited thrust.

“ _Yes!_ Ohh, I wanna hear you say my _name_ , too—” He nips their lip, a grin on his face as he pulls back. “ _Just don’t get used to it._ ”

They stare up at him, processing his request. “Y-you want me... To use your _name...?_ ”

“Yes. _Yes—_ ” The desire in his eyes shines down at them as he continues, working their next moan from their lips. “ _Say my name—_ ”

“ _I—Lu—Lucio—_ ” They blush, his name sliding off of their lips painting his own cheeks pink.

“ _Ohh—_ ” He groans, his motion stuttering to a halt as he releases inside them, the look of pleasure in his eyes quickly turning to something akin to fear.

“W-what—”

“ _I have to leave._ ” He stares down at them, just as the last of the light fades outside, the room lighting up in a bloodied red glow.

“ _Master—?_ ” Violca stares as Lucio begins to shift, his eyes changing to a bright, glowing red, horns sprouting from his head—he rips away from them, cringing in on himself as his fur sprouts back over his body, but _this time_ , it covers him entirely, his face shifting in shape to that of a goat. “W-what...?”

Lucio stares at them for just a moment, frozen, his form illuminated by the sick, magical glow of the room, and then he darts, bounding out of the room and out of the library on his onyx hooves.


	3. Desolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violca is lost when Lucio runs away—the longer he's gone, the more they doubt their very existence, getting lost in their own head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite as long this time, but here it is! Another update! And a stark reminder that _this_ Violca is _not_ the same Violca from Lacunae. Thank you guys for reading this far! And please stay tuned! There will be more. I have an idea where I wanna take this, I just have to get it there. <3

Violca stares after Lucio as he runs, confused and trembling, still worked up from their encounter moments ago. They fumble to their feet, pulling a fur around them as a blanket as they stand, their eyes drifting to his clothes on the floor with theirs, and then to the open door again. “ _ What just happened...? _ ”

They wander to the door, staring down into the main room, toward the open doors at the front of the library, at the white fur caught in the handle, their heart doing a flip, and then sinking.  _ Is he gone...? _ They pace over to the ledge, and then wander back into their new room, grabbing their pants, slipping them on before finding their way downstairs.

They find their way to the doors, gently tugging the tuft of fur free from where it’s been trapped, and hold it close, staring out into the dark, moonlit night, their eyes drifting up onto the full moon.  _ It’s a cold night, too... _

Violca wakes up the next morning, snug in their furs, feeling relatively  _ clean _ , this time, a smile working onto their face as they snuggle against a soft pelt.  _ Soft... _ They sigh, letting their eyes flutter open, and then their heart sinks, as they remember what had occurred last night.  _ He ran away... _ They shift, sitting up, and then stare toward the black doors, bathed in rainbow light.  _ He turned into a goat...? _ They pull their fur snug around themself, going over what happened.  _ He didn’t look like he wanted that to happen... _

They get up completely, rummaging through their furs until they find the one they want, and then head out of the room, warding it again before heading up to their old loft.  _ I need a new shirt... _ They huff, climbing the ladder, and then settle in at their little desk, pulling out a needle and thread.  _ This is going to take forever... _

Hours pass. Violca finishes sewing a new shirt for themself, they read through a spellbook they hadn’t read before, they even step outside for a breath of fresh air once the sun begins to set—Lucio hasn’t shown himself at all, and it’s been almost a day, now. They stare up at the rising moon, still mostly full, their thoughts on him as they contemplate the silky, white surface.

They don’t even realise it as their feet begin to move, carrying them through the abandoned district, until they come to the edge of the city, standing at the top of the hill that overlooks the graveyards in the west. Their eyes dip down, staring at the distant graves, a chill going through their bones.  _ He’s in there, somewhere... _ They take a breath, and then begin down the hillside.

Once they reach the graveyard nearest the hill, they close their eyes, letting their weak magic reach out, trying to feel their way. They let it draw them through, blind to their surroundings until they stop moving, opening their eyes as they drop to their knees in front of one very specific headstone.

“You’re here.” They look down at the stone, at the name carved into it, illegible from vandalisation, faded from their mind from years of willful neglect. “I barely remember you.”

The only answer is the howl of the wind through the trees, bringing a chill and the promise of more rain. The world is silent, still, aside from that, not a soul, living or dead, aside from Violca, around.

_ I don’t remember what happened. Could I have saved you...? _ They stare down, reaching to touch the broken stone before them, just as the first drops of rain begin to fall. “I did the thing you said not to do.” As they speak, the rain patters down, harder and harder, until the stone, the ground, everything, is soaked, their new shirt drenched and sticking to their skin. “I don’t think I regret it.”

Another howl of wind brings a clap of thunder, a flash of lightning bright enough to blind them. The storm screeches out, a warning to take cover, but Violca doesn’t move, the light reflecting in their eyes as they gaze down. “Everyone hates me. That was  _ your _ doing, wasn’t it? Whatever you did  _ before _ .”

There is no reply, save for another flash of lightning. They laugh, and then fumble to their feet, their eyes still locked on the grave. “Did you hate me, too? I don’t even remember that much.” They spread their arms wide, inviting the blue flashes, their eyes dipping upward, now. “I  _ did _ want to die. But now... I want to see what happens next.”

The next blue bolt dives down, Violca laughing as it falls toward them, enveloping them with the terrible magic that lightning holds. They twitch, and then fall back to their knees, trembling from the force that had hit them, and then slump over on the wet grass, their conscience slipping away with one final thought...  _ Even this won’t kill me... _

Violca wakes up dry and warm, but not so comfortable as they had been when they passed out, now lying on hard wood instead of soft grass.  _ Where... _ They groan, rubbing their eyes, and then glare at a man that is seated a few feet away.

“If you are awake, you may leave, now.”

“What...?”

“Get out of the church. Your sanctuary has ended.”

“Church...? I don’t go to church...” They sit up, glaring over at the man—a priest, or something—and then look down at themself, dressed in clothes that aren’t their own, their glare growing sharper. “You  _ redressed me...? _ ”

“Be thankful we’ve done  _ that _ much for you, demon.”

“I’m not—”

“Gather your belongings and go  _ home _ .”

Violca stands, grabbing their clothes from beside them on the table, and pads through the building. “ _ Be thankful. You be thankful. That I don’t burn this whole building down. _ ” The doors slam behind them, and they look up at the still-grey sky, barely lit with the dawn light.  _ How long was I here...? _ They huff, looking out across the graveyard, and then meander through it, back toward the city.  _ I should just burn the whole place. _

It takes a while to get back up the hill, the rain beginning again before the sun is even fully up, making their trek slippery. They exhale, staring out through the district from the edge, a pang of loneliness grasping their heart.  _ I wonder when he’ll come back... _ They slowly make their way through the winding streets and alleys, finding their way back to their library. 

Half a month passes, and Lucio hasn’t shown up again  _ at all _ . Violca has settled back into their normal routine, but after their last encounter, he’s been on their mind constantly, a worry for him settled in their heart, and a dreadful loneliness.  _ I’d never felt anything but lonely before he came... _

They settle in by the fire with a book, but they’re not actually reading, absently staring at the flame over top of the pages.  _ I probably should be grateful that he’s gone, right...? But I miss him... Why do I miss him...? _

They sigh, reclining back, letting the book fall flat in their lap.  _ I want to see him again. _ They curl onto their side, still staring at the flames. Outside, the rain has begun to shift to snow, the library’s cracks and crevasses betraying icy drafts, the fire just barely keeping the chill at bay.  _ He’s got that soft, fluffy fur... That’d be so nice, right now... _

It doesn’t take much longer before they begin to doze off, a fitful, light sleep, full of dreamless darkness...

After a month has passed, and Lucio  _ still _ hasn’t shown up again, Violca feels close to giving up.  _ He won’t come back again. I was just a toy, right...? _ They pull the furs of their little nest closer around them, thankful for only  _ one _ thing—their new room is warmer than their drafty attic loft had been.  _ Why do I even stay down here...? He’s gone... _

They don’t move, though—they don’t get up. They haven’t in  _ days _ , just curled into their furs, letting their thoughts eat at them.  _ He hates me, too. Everyone does. All of the gods that these fools believe in, all of them, and even demons, too, despite everyone thinking that I am one... Of course I’m alone. Why wouldn’t I be...? Even he left me... All those years ago... _ They curl up tighter, squeezing their furs.  _ And I can’t even die to escape. _ ..

The wind howls loudly, ushering in another blizzard, the windows buried with snow, hardly any light finding a way through the glass, the glow eerie and dull as it casts across the room. The fire only stays lit due to a fading spell, the warmth just keeping the drafts at bay.

Another month goes by, Violca still curled into their furs, unmoving, their mind slowly eating itself. The fire has long since died, the spell keeping it burning having faded away, and they’re chilled to the core. They don’t bother getting up, or even opening their eyes when they hear the door creak, blaming, instead, the drafts of winter in the old, icy-cold building.

But a soft, fuzzy hand falls on their cheek, gently stroking their skin. “ _ Did you die...? _ ”

They still don’t move.  _ I wish I could. _ They just lie there, until they’re shifted, pulled out of their warm little nest, and into a  _ much _ warmer, fuzzy pair of arms. Their eyes flutter open, but they just stare blankly.  _ This isn’t real. I’m just dreaming, or something. _

“ _ Violca— _ ” Golden claws scrape their skin, silver-red eyes gazing down into theirs. “I can’t have fun with you like  _ this _ .”

“ _ You aren’t real. _ ”

Those eyes shift to anger, and then disappointment. “Don’t tell me you  _ broke _ just because I was  _ gone _ for a little while.” Lucio sighs, dropping them back onto the furs, working their clothes off of them more carefully this time than last, until they’re bare, staring up at him with confusion. “I’ll show you how  _ real _ I am.”

Violca doesn’t react, watching him with that same blank look as he aligns his cocks to them, but when they both slip in, their eyes go wide, a gasp escaping them. “ _ Ah— _ ”

“Believe in me, yet?” He thrusts harder, smirking down at them.

“Y-you’re really here...?” They’re answered with a hard thrust, the pain in both holes drawing a small scream from their lips. “Y-you’re really back...?” They reach up, threading their fingers in his fur, their heart doing a little flip as tears work into their eyes.

“Aww, don’t  _ cry _ , tears aren’t  _ fun _ if they aren’t from the pain...!”

They pull on him, willing him to lean closer, and then pull themself closer when he obliges them. “ _ I thought you hated me...! _ ”

“Darling...” He groans, pushing them back down. “I don’t hate  _ anyone _ .”

“Why did you leave then—!?” They gasp, his claw drawing across their collar at their question. “ _ W-why—!? _ ”

“I—” He pauses, and then thrusts hard, making them scream, and again, his pace picking up instead of answering them, fucking them as hard as he can without breaking them.

Violca loses their voice, words betraying them for moans, their hands clenching tight in his fur, their tears turning to the ones he likes as a sob escapes them.

Lucio doesn’t stop, picking up pace more at their new tears, shifting them beneath him so their hips are in his hands. “ _ Fuck— _ ” He thrusts in a little harder than before, his hips tight against theirs, and releases as deeply within them as he can, a sigh escaping him as he does. “ _ How your little body handles me... _ ” He drops them, and then flops down.

They roll over, curling up against him, their heart going insane as they reel from his abuse.  _ He’s really here... _ They snuggle against him, their hands clenching in his fur again.

“ _ I’m not your pillow. _ ” He goes to pull away, but they cling harder, shaking their head.

“ _ Don’t go— _ ”

“Oh, darling. Did you think I was  _ done? _ I’ve barely begun. I was just taking a break.”

They look up at him, beginning to tremble. “W-what...?”

“ _ Didn’t I tell you...?  _ One is never enough.” He winks, pushing them away from himself, and stares down at them, still reclined on his side. “I have to make up for lost time, now.”

“W-why did you run away...?”

Lucio stares at them, and then sighs. “I should have left before the sun set.”

“Why, though...? You turned into a—”

“ _ I know! _ You don’t have to point it out!”

“But...”

“ _ Don’t! _ I know how ugly it was.”

Violca’s heart tightens, their eyes locked with his. “You weren’t ugly...”

“I was a fucking  _ goat! _ ” He grabs their throat, claws digging in as he pins them back against their furs, glaring down at them. “I was a damned, ugly goat!” He dives in, sealing his lips over theirs, his tongue dipping between them, stealing their breath from them. “ _ No one has ever seen me like that... _ ” He sits back up, disgust in his eyes, his claws sinking into their flesh. “ _ Except you, now. _ ”

They can’t do anything but stare at him, unable to breathe, unable to move—their mind begins to grow foggy, but even as their eyes flutter closed, he doesn’t relent his hold.

“ _ I should have done this to begin with... _ ”

_ What...? _

Lucio sinks his claws in deeper, and then leans in, biting down beside his hand, reveling in the taste of their blood as it flows into his mouth, his hold on their throat falling away the harder he bites.

Violca squeaks, their hands falling limp to their sides.  _ There’s no way I’ll die, even if I wanted to... Is that what he wants...? _

But he sits up, after a moment, glaring down at them again. “Why don’t you scream?”

They groan, trying to open their eyes, gazing softly up into his. “I—I can’t...”

“You can’t  _ scream? _ I’ve  _ heard _ you.”

They shake their head, their hand slowly lifting to touch the fresh wound, a smile coming to their face. “Y-you’ll have to try harder than that.”

“ _ Don’t tempt me. _ ” His eyes narrow into a glare again, and he grabs them, flipping them onto their stomach, but before he pins their arms, his eyes land on a scar that  _ hadn’t _ been there before. “What the fuck is this?”

“What...?”

“This damn scar!” He trails his claw along it, his eye twitching. “ _ Did someone else touch you? _ ”

“I—n-no...!” They fidget, but they’re pinned under him, and they can’t see their own back. They sigh, allowing themself to fall still, closing their eyes as they rest. “Maybe it was from that...”

“Violca—”

“It doesn’t matter...”

“ _ Tell me. _ ”

“The lightning...”

“Lightning...?”

“The night after you ran away... The storm...”

“Are you saying this was from the  _ lightning _ ...?”

“It hit me.”

“Don’t lie—”

“ _ I’m not! _ ” They huff, struggling again to turn back over, trying—and failing—to glare up at him.

Lucio stares down at them—the wounds on their throat aren’t bleeding anymore, and he touches them, glaring again. “What the hell is this?”

“I told you, you can’t.”

“You mean  _ kill you _ .” His eyes narrow. “ _ I wasn’t trying to kill you— _ ”

“Then  _ what? _ ”

“ _ You _ explain. What the  _ hell _ is  _ this!? _ ”

“If you ask the priests, they’ll tell you I’m a  _ demon _ .” They roll their eyes, tilting their head to the side, staring across the room  _ away _ from Lucio. “I don’t _ know. _ If you want to kill me, then  _ try _ .  _ Please. _ I don’t  _ care. _ ”

He leans in, his lips beside their ear. “ _ I could kill you if I wanted to. _ ” His tone is low and cold, sending a chill through Violca, just before he kisses their cheek, lingering. “ _ It isn’t time yet. _ ”

“W-what...?” They roll just enough to look at him again, but he doesn’t elaborate.

He pushes them back onto their stomach, climbing on top of them, aligning his cocks with their holes again, and leans in biting the back of their neck just before he thrusts into them again, his teeth clenching tight at the scream it draws from them. He thrusts, and again, and then releases their neck, sitting up and drawing a mark in the flesh of their back with his claw. “ _ You’re mine, damn it. _ ” He stares down as the mark flashes red, fading into their skin and leaving a blackened scar. “ _ Forever. _ ”

They shudder, suddenly relaxed, despite the pain from his thrusts, from whatever spell he’d just cast, a sigh escaping them as he continues to move, a strange ecstasy flowing through their veins. “ _ Yours... _ ” Even as a tendril wraps around their throat, and they’re pulled back, choked again, they remain relaxed.  _ What did he do to me...? _

“ _ No one would fucking dare touch you with this mark. _ ”

They try to reply, but all that comes from their lips is a strained squeak, and then they choke as another tendril slides into their mouth, squirming into their throat.

“ _ Since you saw me, I just have to make sure... _ ”

_ Make sure of what...? _ They can’t move, now, at all, their entire body restrained—they’re trapped as Lucio’s claws sink into their scalp, tipping their head to the side to open their throat to him again.

“ _ I want you to promise yourself to me. You’re mine. No one else can touch you. _ ”

They’re unable to oblige, and they try to look up at him, the tendril sliding out of their mouth as their eyes meet. “W-wha—”

“Swear it.” His words are punctuated with a hard thrust, drawing a sharp cry from them.

“I—n-no one else  _ wants _ me...!” Their heart sinks, the relaxed sensation fading out of their blood. “ _ Everyone hates me... _ ”

“Just  _ say it... _ ”

“I—I’m  _ yours... _ ” They shudder, gasping when a sharp pain floods their entire body, starting from the spot he’d marked on their back.

Lucio grins, pulling out of them, both of his cocks releasing across their back as he sighs in satisfaction. “ _ Good. _ ”

Violca groans at the sensation of his seed across the stinging new mark, fidgeting in their spot until he flips them over again, smirking down at their desperate gaze.

“I won’t be coming back tomorrow night.”

“Why?” They barely huff out their reply, their heart sinking at his words.

“I can’t—”

“I-is it the full moon?”

Lucio stares down at them, caught for a moment, and then glares. “I can’t come.” He turns, standing up, about to walk away, but Violca dives up, clinging to his fur.

“ _ Please... _ Don’t go...” They pull themself closer, holding as tight as they can, their eyes meeting his just as the sunlight begins to creep in through the windows. “ _ Stay... _ ”

He freezes, glancing up at the window, and then sighs, closing his eyes as the light hits his body, his fur receding, his form shrinking, and then glares down at the clinging form of his pet. “Damn you.”

Violca stares up into his eyes, a slight blush falling onto their cheeks.  _ He turned human...?  _ “What  _ are _ you...?”

“I told you, I’m a  _ god _ .”

They shake their head. “Why...?”

“It doesn’t matter why! Now you know. Are you happy?”

“I don’t care what you are... Don’t leave me...”

He crouches down, pulling them up onto their knees, searching their gaze. “Am I really the only person you have...?”

This time, they nod, their heart sinking. “Everyone else thinks I’m a demon... Everyone hates me...”

“You’re no demon. You’re...” He pauses.  _ They aren’t human, either. _ “What are  _ you? _ ”

“I don’t know...” They flop back down, pulling a fur into their arms. “I should be dead...”

Lucio internally kicks himself, his current human form forcing him to  _ feel _ more than he likes to, and then flops down beside them, taking ahold of their face. “I won’t leave, then. Will that make you happy?”

They nod softly, and then pull themself closer into his arms. “ _ You’re the only one that cares... _ ”

“You think I  _ care...? _ ”

“Don’t you...? You came back... I thought...”

“Perhaps...” He sighs, watching as they cuddle into his hold, and then squeezes them, closing his eyes as he nuzzles their hair. “ _ You’re not even afraid of me... _ ”

“ _ You’re not afraid of me, either... _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! This was the first true smut I've really ever written, and I've used a lot of words that push me out of my comfort zone... I can't help it, though, I love goat Lucio, and demon Lucio was hot, so here we have borne a sinful combination, a rare, delicious treat. And I'm honestly a little embarrassed about posting this... But I think it came out well! I've got more in the works, and more ideas, and definitely have plans to continue this one! Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it! I promise I won't bite! (I mean, unless you really want me to.)
> 
> I honestly did try to keep Lucio _somewhat_ in character... But I mean he's not the same Lucio, so there's definitely differences.
> 
> Anyway, please stay tuned for more! It'll come hopefully sooner than later! <3


End file.
